love triangle
by siddhuthala
Summary: megamind fin some one who look like him how will metrocity and roxanne will take this


_**Disclaimer : I I don 't own megamind**_

 _ **Hello everybody this is a story of megamind stop begin a villan before metroman fake his death**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

I am sick and tired of begin the villan I know it was my destiny but everybody hates me for no reason all I try to do is just to find my destiny so I decided to quit begin a villan and move to different place and to find what can I do from there I am going to tell the people of metracity that I gone for good with my usual style

"minion hake all the teli version to my system "in metrocity all the tv are on and have the face of megamind

"hello metracity I decided to quit begin the villan and I am leaving the metracity for good enjoy your days from now on metracity " the tv all blast in all their house

In metroman house

But two people did not even see the tv get blast they are so deeply in the thinking one is nonother than our super hero metroman he thick y megamind has to quit he cant find a reason so he think to find out by asking the man itself

In Ms ritchi house

Other is our victim roxanne ritchi she has different thinking form metroman she think did megamind truly give up on begin villan the she could have friendly conversation with his for their future she always have a crush on our villan but she never gone a admit to anybody so she also go and find megamind to talk about this matters

In evillair

Megamind finish all the packing and sent a letter to his guardian jail warden that he will miss him and sent letter to him

He final say goodbye to everything and close the place and set his ship to the couse mass planet for to find about his orgin he find a signal that related to his home planet so that why he quit his job as a villan and go and search for it

"minion set the couse to mars we are leaving"the fish did it and the couse is warning up

Megamind in his mind 'seriously come on even I quit tbeing villan the warm up still piss me' as the though was stop by the starting of engine and successfully leave the earth atmosphere

Few hours later

Metroman and Roxanne find the place were megamind live few hours ago and find no one here

Roxanne heart is now in deep hell Roxanne cant think straight she never thought he would leave metocity but now he leave this place she search for any clues to where megamind gone but find nothing she also found many photo of hot model nude stills with megamind before she cant tell what the felling now she can 90% sure this felling but she sould never say it to other she think megamind knows only Roxanne but now she find megamind is having other life with other girls it really not sit well in Roxanne heart she will find megamind and soon he will beg for mercy for cheating in her that the thought running in one side of her mind

Other side of her mind thinks that she can go to work without late and go the her friends meeting or function without worrying about kidnapping now she can have a real relationship with people

Still it hurt her to think megamind will leave her without saying goodbye so to megamind she is just a victim and metroman girlfriend nothing more nothing less that thought hurt even more she start to cry

Metro man thoughts are different because he cant find the megamind spaceship he cant belive it megamind leave the whole planet for no reason no he must have a reason after all this is megamind his plan suck but he is genius he has his reason but more than that he find his crush and acting girlfriend Roxanne crying their he cant find any reason why she is crying so he aske her

"Roxanne what the matter why are you crying "she said to him in sob voice

"he leave to other city without even saying goodbye" was all she could say but metroman said " he did not leave the city he leave this planet " then he think why he say that

After hearing that word she cant think at all all she has in her brain is she will never she megamind again everything is over now she finally understood that she does not have crush on megamind she love him but now she cant see him again she didn't talk to anybody and leave the evillaier and went to her house and cry all night


End file.
